Those who walk dogs or other pets can appreciate that a person walking a dog often needs to carry multiple pet accessories (e.g., dog treats, excrement pickup bags, etc.) and personal items (e.g., keys or a phone) as well as handle the dog's leash during a walk. Further, if the dog is allowed off leash during part of the walk, the person walking the dog must carry the leash and all associated accessories and personal items.